


hematoma

by memorial



Category: Orgulho e Paixão (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorial/pseuds/memorial
Summary: A preocupação e o anseio tomaram conta do carcamano, o qual decidiu vestir um casaco e ir atrás do principezinho de uma vez. Rua por rua, esquina por esquina, a pressa em achar o amigo o pressionava a cada instante; até que Ernesto avistou um único corpo deitado no chão a poucos metros de distância.





	hematoma

**Author's Note:**

> vale lembrar que: é uma AU e nesse meio tempo Camilo e Ernesto não namoravam (talvez nem conheciam) Jane e Ema.

              Ernesto tinha o hábito de deitar a cabeça no travesseiro cedo, o trabalho consumia toda a sua energia e uma boa noite de sono era a sua melhor escolha para continuar firme e cheio de energia no dia seguinte; ao contrário de Camilo, o qual nunca se sabia a que horas iria para a cama. A ausência de Camilo pouco incomodava Ernesto, porém, ele achava estranho como Camilo estava quieto e distante nos últimos dias, desde que ele conseguiu o tal do “novo emprego”. O mais estranho é que o mesmo era apenas na parte da noite, deixando Ernesto confuso, porém sem jeito para perguntar exatamente o quê era, já que Camilo havia dito que era um “serviço pesado”.

Tempos depois Camilo havia confessado para Ernesto, após muita insistência do mesmo, que ele havia entrado em um clube de lutas clandestinas e que era pago para perder todas as lutas. Era uma péssima ideia e ele sabia disso, mas era o único jeito naquele momento de pelo menos não morrer de fome e ter onde morar.

Camilo chegava tão tarde que apesar do cansaço extremo, evitava fazer ruídos ou qualquer tipo de barulho quando chegava ao quarto em que ambos dividiam, tudo para que Ernesto não acordasse de seu sono mais profundo.  Não que Ernesto não percebesse qualquer movimento, o mesmo possuía um sono muito leve e sempre notava quando Camilo o encarava; e embora jamais admitisse, ele gostava.

Ás vezes Camilo apenas chegava, vestia uma camisa e a ceroula e sentava sobre a ponta de sua cama, observando Ernesto imerso num sono que ele confessava invejar; Fazia um bom tempo que não descansava devido as dores que sentia pelo corpo todo.

***

Certa noite Camilo demorou mais que o normal para retornar do trabalho, deixando Ernesto aflito e sem um pingo de sono. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, olhava pela pequena janela que havia naquele quarto vez ou outra; e assim horas se passavam.

A preocupação e o anseio tomaram conta do carcamano, o qual decidiu vestir um casaco e ir atrás do principezinho de uma vez. Rua por rua, esquina por esquina, a pressa em achar o amigo o pressionava a cada instante; até que Ernesto avistou um único corpo deitado no chão a poucos metros de distância.

Sem dúvidas de que era Camilo; não havia mais ninguém na rua àquela hora e as roupas, ele num todo, era inconfundível. Ernesto conhecia Camilo melhor do que ninguém, afinal, ninguém poderia contrariá-lo quando era sobre o amigo.

Ao se aproximar um pouco mais e confirmar de que era o amigo que estava atirado no chão, desmaiado e com um hematoma no rosto; sentiu um aperto no peito que o consumiu em questão de segundos, algo que ele jamais havia sentido alguma outra vez na vida, ou quem sabe até tivesse sentido, porém já nem lembrava mais como era se sentir daquela forma.

\- Principezinho?

A voz rouca ecoou em meio ao silêncio da rua enquanto ele tentava achar uma forma de ajudar o amigo a se levantar sem machucá-lo ainda mais, implorando para que o mesmo acordasse ou ao menos abrisse os olhos, porém, sem sucesso nenhum.

\- Camilo, me responde... Por favor. – Incansável, o carcamano repetia tais palavras com o olhar angustiado.

A aflição tomou conta de Ernesto por horas desde o momento em que ele avistou Camilo até o momento em que ele finalmente conseguiu chegar ao quarto com o amigo sobre um dos ombros, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo ao limpar suas feridas e fazer alguns curativos nos locais que estavam expostos.  

As horas se arrastaram, porém ao olhar pela janela já se percebia que o sol estava nascendo, fazendo com que Ernesto apenas lavasse o rosto e trocasse de roupa para ir para o trabalho, um pouco apreensivo em deixar Camilo sozinho.

Pronto para sair para o trabalho, Ernesto ouve uma movimentação no quarto, virando-se rapidamente para verificar e vê Camilo tentando se sentar sobre a cama, os olhos inchados e o tom de voz fraco.

\- Ernesto... – O rapaz esfregava os próprios olhos com cuidado – Como eu vim parar aqui? O que aconteceu?

O carcamano queria abrir o sorriso mais largo que fosse possível, a sensação de aperto o abandonou naquele momento, porém, ao mesmo tempo em que estava contente em ver o amigo acordado, também estava furioso por não saber o que raios tinha acontecido.

\- Pois eu que te pergunto, meu amigo... O que aconteceu?

Camilo deu de ombros, esfregando um dos olhos com o pulso e fazendo um som de quem estava prestes a desabar. O rapaz dos olhos escuros se aproximou, a expressão de quem exigia uma resposta naquele momento.

\- E-Eu perdi feio dessa vez... Prometeram-me que não me machucariam tanto, mas dessa vez... Acho que estou todo quebrado. 

***

Camilo passou os últimos dias de cama; mal conseguia ficar em pé, porém com os curativos feitos por Ernesto, até que a dor aguda e a ardência constante haviam passado e após um longo período em repouso, ele já se sentia um pouco melhor.

\- Já te falei para não fazer mais isso, Camilo.

Ernesto reforçava sua opinião sobre as lutas clandestinas todos os dias, porém o amigo era teimoso, parecia nunca lhe dar ouvidos.

\- Eu não tenho muita escolha neste momento – O mais novo deu um gole no chá que o amigo lhe preparou, evitando olhar para sua expressão preocupada.

\- Você não vai mais, Camilo. Hoje você vai ficar aqui se recuperando, enquanto eu vou lá falar com o seu... Chefe, se é que aquilo lá tenha um.

Nada poderia impedir Ernesto, nem mesmo Camilo, que mal sabia que o amigo faria _qualquer coisa_ por ele, assim como poderia deixar de fazer qualquer coisa também.  Horas e horas de silêncio, quem estava preocupado desta vez era Camilo, e ele geralmente não se preocupava com muitas coisas.

O som da porta se abrindo e fechando logo em seguida fez com que ele abrisse os olhos e se surpreendesse ao ver aquilo; Ernesto estava mancando e visivelmente abalado.

\- Ernesto? – Camilo levantou-se rapidamente, ignorando toda a dor e desconforto que tal movimento tenha lhe causado  - O que houve?

O Pricelli forçou um sorriso, segurando-se no braço do mais novo e conduzindo-o de volta à cama.

\- Está tudo bem, meu amigo.  – O mais velho suspirou, olhando-o nos olhos – Eu fiz um acordo para te livrar disso, você só precisa me deixar fazer o que é certo e eu prometo que nada de ruim nunca mais vai acontecer com você, principezinho.

Camilo estava em choque; nunca havia visto Ernesto daquele jeito, tão cansado e tão abatido. Queria lhe fazer mil e uma perguntas, mas não sabia como.

\- Isto não é certo, Ernesto. Você não pode fazer isso por minha causa, você não pode simplesmente querer que –

\- Eu ganhei, Camilo. – Os olhos castanhos do mais velho se desviaram por um momento, pensativo – Tomei um laço, mas ao menos você não precisa mais fazer isso.

\- Por que não? – Camilo ergueu o tom de voz, sentindo-se um pouco irritado e confuso – Você não pode decidir isso por mim, Ernesto, por que você fez isso?

\- Você vai procurar outro emprego amanhã, Camilo, eu vou junto com você e vou te ajudar a arranjar algo mais seguro e saudável pra você. É simples.

\- Eu não entendo Ernesto, eu não...

Ver Camilo retornar todas as noites para casa, manco e coberto de suor e sangue não era algo que Ernesto apreciava, na verdade, aquilo realmente não fazia o tipo do principezinho; para o mais velho ele era uma figura inocente, dócil e delicado, o que lhe apavorava era que isso e todo o resto que havia de bom dentro de Camilo um dia pudesse simplesmente desaparecer e ser substituído por mágoa e a reprovação sobre si mesmo. E ele não queria isso para o seu melhor amigo, e então, tudo veio como um balde de água fria.

\- Porque eu não quero ter que encontrar na rua a pessoa mais importante da minha vida desacordada e à beira da morte! - Ernesto lançou tais palavras no ambiente, instantes depois se sentindo receoso com o que acabara de dizer - É isso.

Camilo permaneceu em silêncio, ainda surpreso. Ernesto decidiu voltar a falar.

\- Você estava sozinho no meio da noite, no frio. Eu nunca me senti tão triste e tão impotente em não saber como te ajudar naquele momento. Doeu te ver _daquele jeito_.

\- Eu não sabia que era tão importante assim pra você, eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso.

Após tais palavras, ambos permaneceram em silêncio. O carcamano se lavou, trocou de roupa e deitou-se em sua cama, pensativo. Camilo tentava buscar palavras para lhe responder, porém quando algo vinha á mente, não era o suficiente, então ele apenas abria e fechava a boca desistindo das palavras vez ou outra. 

Talvez palavras não fossem o suficiente, então ele decidiu sentar-se ao lado de Ernesto na cama, olhando-o nos olhos.

\- Eu sou muito grato por ter você na minha vida, Ernesto. Acho que nunca ninguém cuidou tão bem de mim, e eu não tinha pensado nisso antes.

\- Temos apenas um ao outro aqui, não se esqueça disso.

A luz da lua iluminava pouco o cômodo, e as feições de ambos se destacavam em meio à quase escuridão da noite. Os olhares que se cruzaram por um instante permaneceram fixos por algum tempo, fazendo ambos os rapazes sentirem algo na boca do estômago, algo que talvez já estivesse ali há tempo, porém que nunca foi tão explorado e percebido.

\- Acho melhor eu ir me deitar, está tarde e eu não quero te incomodar. – Camilo recuou, o seu rosto estava levemente avermelhado.

\- Não precisa. Você pode ficar aqui mesmo, não me incomodo.

O olhar insistente dado pelo mais velho assim como o tom de voz junto ao meio sorriso o convidou para permanecer ali, e assim o fez, ajeitando-se ao lado do carcamano, sem perceberem que ambos nunca ficaram tão próximos por tanto tempo. Os hematomas causados na pele do mais novo já estavam praticamente curados, apenas restavam algumas pequenas cicatrizes, imperceptíveis aos olhos de qualquer um, porém Ernesto as encarava toda vez que ficava próximo do amigo; era impossível não apreciar cada esquina daquele rosto.

\- Se não fosse por você, Ernesto... – Camilo interrompeu os pensamentos de Ernesto, o tom de voz saiu tão baixo e tão reservado, como se fosse apenas para os ouvidos do rapaz de olhos castanhos; e era.

Várias vezes houve hesitações, houve silêncios interrompidos, climas que foram quebrados. A mão calejada do mais velho percorreu pela base do pescoço do mais novo, tão delicado como se fosse tocar em algo extremamente frágil, subindo com as pontas dos dedos até a mandíbula, mantendo-a firme entre os dedos. A pouca luz fez com que as pupilas dilatassem o máximo possível, buscando perceber cada mínimo detalhe, até automaticamente tudo ficar escuro por completo e apenas a sensação de toque sem hesitação nenhuma; os dois selaram um beijo. Ernesto se inclinou o máximo que pôde, enquanto Camilo puxava o ar na esperança de que, quando aquilo terminasse – o que não queria que acabasse tão cedo – ele não estivesse tão vermelho pelo calor que lhe invadia naquele momento.

Ernesto percebia várias sensações _novas_ a cada movimento, mesmo que fosse mínimo, lento, era totalmente novo e lhe enchia com uma mistura de pânico, adrenalina e excitação. O toque em seu braço, depois seu ombro e por fim sua nuca lhe garantiu de que sim, era tão recíproco quanto ele esperava. Após a imersão em beijos, veio o abraço; não tão apertado, porém era firme e os prendia para não se soltarem tão cedo.

\- Eu gosto muito de você, meu principezinho.

Ernesto quebrou o silêncio, afastando-se um pouco para poder encarar aqueles olhos claros, fazendo com que Camilo abrisse um sorriso e sussurrasse perto de seu ouvido _“Meu carcamano”;_ e por fim apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro do mais velho novamente, ajeitando-se confortavelmente. Palavras já não eram mais necessárias e a dor física e talvez emocional que habitava em ambos os corpos parecia ter sido anestesiada, e assim então ambos adormeceram – um com a cabeça pousada sobre o ombro do outro.


End file.
